


A Date We'll Never Forget

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of Quinn’s accident, Rachel goes to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date We'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 4x14 I do.

This may have been a mistake, Rachel thought as she walked in the cool New Haven air. She hadn’t thought this through. She’d been in her music theory class when she noticed the date. February 21st. It had been exactly a year since Quinn’s accident. Before she knew it, Rachel was boarding a train to New Haven.

And now, here she was, standing in front of Quinn’s dorm. Rachel didn’t know what to do. Quinn hadn’t invited her and maybe she wouldn’t even want to see her. After all, the accident was her fault, no matter what everyone said. But she needed to see Quinn, to hug her and to see for herself that Quinn was really okay. It was totally irrational but Rachel didn’t care.

“Rach?” A soft voice interrupted Rachel from her thoughts. Quinn walked over to her, a small smile on her face.

“Quinn, hi.” Rachel threw her arms around Quinn, instantly relaxing.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were coming.” Quinn pulled back, looking seriously at Rachel. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Rachel laughed with a hint of self-deprecation. “I remembered what today is and I had to see you.”

“Oh. That.” Quinn grimaced, releasing Rachel and stepping away. “It’s- I’m okay, Rachel. Really.”

“I know you are. In my head, I know that. But in my heart- in my heart, it’s like that day is happening all over again.” Rachel blinked back tears.

“Oh, Rachel. It wasn’t your fault.” Quinn sighed. “I’ve told you that before.”

“I know but-” Rachel cut herself off. She didn’t need to make Quinn comfort her. Her guilt was her own problem.

“I-” Quinn touched her cheek. “You- You’re freezing. How long have you been out here?”

“Not too long.” Rachel shrugged. “I was debating whether to leave without seeing you. This wasn’t exactly a planned visit.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I’ve really missed you.” Quinn linked her arm with Rachel’s and led her inside.

“You don’t have plans, do you?” Rachel asked as they walked inside.

“There’s one thing but it’s later and you can come with me if you want.” Quinn smiled, unlocking her door and pulling Rachel with her.

“I won’t be in the way?” Rachel glanced around the room, smiling at the pieces of Quinn all over the place. She was glad to see this, even thought the reason she was here wasn’t the happiest.

“No. It’ll be nice to have you come with me,” Quinn said, sitting down on the bed.

“Will your roommate mind that I’m here?”

“No, she’s at her boyfriend’s for their anniversary.” Quinn rolled her eyes. “I’m just glad their drama has calmed down for a while.”

“It’s that bad?” Rachel furrowed her brow as she realized how that she and Quinn hadn’t talked in so long. She didn’t know anything about her life here. Quinn’s visit to New York was the only time they’d really discussed anything important and Santana did most of the talking then.

“No.” Quinn shook her head. “It’s frustrating but it’s not the worst thing in the world.”

“I get it. I’m glad I live with Kurt,” Rachel said.

“And Santana.”

“Well, that’s taking some getting used to.” Rachel scoffed as she remembered the mess Santana had made of her room. “Does she have any concept of privacy?”

“No.” Quinn laughed. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Rachel grew warm as she shared a smile with her.

“Um, I- I don’t know what to say,” Quinn said after they stared at each other awkwardly. “I’m glad you’re here but we haven’t exactly been close.”

“I know and it’s my fault. I-”

“No,” Quinn cut her off. “You may not have called me but it’s not like I made an effort with you. We both got caught up in our own lives.”

“Yes,” Rachel agreed. “NYADA is great but I’m not used to having to work so hard to be the best.”

“Right.” Quinn nodded. “Being successful in Lima is one thing but it’s a little different out in the real world.”

“I’ve got faith in you. I’m sure you’re doing great.” Rachel patted her thigh.

“Well, you’re a wonderful singer. That might be what I miss the most about not being home.” Quinn brushed the hair off of her face.

“You’re sweet,” Rachel whispered, looking at Quinn with wide eyes. Quinn was so closed off but she made Rachel feel so good about herself.

“Just telling the truth.” Quinn shrugged, looking down at her lap.

“How do you believe in me so much? I don’t understand.” Rachel looked at Quinn expectantly.

“I- I could say the same thing about you. You had faith in me when even I didn’t. I guess we believe in each other more than ourselves.” Quinn met her eyes, smiling sheepishly.

“Wow.” Rachel gazed at Quinn, her heart speeding up. Something was going on between them but she didn’t know what it meant.

“This is getting a bit serious.” Quinn cleared her throat, shifting away slightly. “Uh, how’s Brody? He seemed nice when I met him.”

“Oh, he is. But we broke up,” Rachel said.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Quinn asked.

“I am. It- it just wasn’t right. I’m not cut out for a casual relationship.” Rachel lowered her eyes, knowing Quinn would be disappointed with her next words. “And- and I slept with Finn at Mr. Schue’s wedding.”

“Oh.” Quinn’s face fell for just a moment before she managed to disguise her emotions. “Are you two back together?”

“No!” Rachel stated emphatically. “It was so easy to slip back into that place with him but it’s definitely over.”

“Okay,” Quinn said shortly.

“Do you have a problem?” Rachel asked, with a worried look. She hoped this wouldn’t screw things up between them.

“No, it’s none of my business. You can do what you want.” Quinn scoffed. “I guess I had hoped you’d outgrown a guy that’s only going to hold you back.”

“That’s not fair,” Rachel protested.

“Sure, it is. Where’s Finn? Back in Lima,” Quinn answered her own question. “He’s never going to be anything other than a small town guy. And that’s fine but not for someone with dreams as big as yours.”

“I- Why are you saying this?” Rachel stared at Quinn in shock. “Where is all of this coming from?”

Quinn visibly deflated. “Look, I’m sorry, Rachel. It’s none of my business.”

“You’re my friend, you can have an opinion. I just- I thought we were all friends,” Rachel said quietly.

“No.” Quinn shook her head. “Finn is not my favorite person. He’s not a bad guy but he coasts. He gets by because no one expects anything from him. I guess it just frustrates me that you’d settle for someone who doesn’t fit in your life.”

“I guess I understand that.” Rachel shrugged. “But I meant it when I said that it’s over between Finn and I. Valentine’s Day was a moment of weakness.”

“Okay.” Quinn nodded doubtfully. “But it was enough to make you break up with Brody?”

“Not exactly. It just made me realized that I don’t want to be casual. I want to be with someone I can commit to or no one at all.” Rachel blushed. “That sounds silly. Like I expect to fall in love immediately.”

“No, you just know what you want.” Quinn smiled gently at her. “I admire that about you.”

“Really?” Rachel looked at Quinn in disbelief. She couldn’t believe that Quinn felt that way about her.

“Really,” Quinn confirmed. “You’re always so sure of yourself. I wish I could be that way.”

“I’m not always sure of myself. But I guess I’m not willing to cut away pieces of myself to please everyone else.” Rachel scooted closer to Quinn, pressing her leg against Quinn’s.

“That’s- that’s a hard lesson to learn,” Quinn said, leaning closer to her.

“I think you’re getting there yourself,” Rachel said, twisting until she met Quinn’s eyes. “I’m so proud of you. You’re at Yale, so successful. You’ve got everything you always wanted.”

“I’m trying.” Quinn bit her lip thoughtfully. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yes, of course.” Rachel looked at her seriously.

“You weren’t the only one who slept with someone at Mr. Schue’s wedding,” Quinn said quickly.

“Who? Sam was with Brittany and I think Noah was chasing after that blonde cheerleader who took your spot. It was a little creepy, actually.” Rachel wrinkled her nose, remembering the night of the wedding.

“No, no. It was Santana,” Quinn said.

“Santana?” Rachel squeaked out, a pike of jealously going through her. “I- I didn’t know you were attracted to women.”

“I- You know the way my family is. I couldn’t admit that I was having those thoughts.” Quinn sighed. “But when I got here and I started to deal with myself, I realized that I am. And I started to be okay with it. And then, I got to the wedding and Santana looked good and we were tipsy and I was curious. It was easy to fall into bed with her.”

“Oh. So, you’re a lesbian?” Rachel tried to push past her jealousy to be a friend to Quinn. She could be there for her.

“I- I don’t know. I’m still getting my head around this. I’m attracted to women definitely. And I can’t say that I ever enjoyed being physical with my boyfriends. I probably am. But I don’t know I’m ready to make a big announcement about it.” Quinn ducked her head and discreetly wiped at her eyes.

“That’s- that’s okay,” Rachel assured her. She wrapped her arms around Quinn. “I didn’t mean to push you into anything. You’ve got all the time in the world to figure this out.”

“God, you came to visit me and I’m acting like a cry baby.” Quinn lifted her head and began to untangle herself from Rachel’s arms.

“I came here to be here for you. And that’s what I’m doing, tough girl.” Rachel held on, not allowing Quinn to push her away.

“I’m not used to showing my emotions,” Quinn said sheepishly.

“Well, I am. Maybe that’s why we’re such good friends. We balance each other out.” Rachel rubbed Quinn’s back.

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed, leaning into Rachel.

“So, not to change the subject but you said you had plans tonight. What’s going on?” Rachel asked, wanting to focus on something lighter.

“Oh.” Quinn raised her eyebrows and grinned. “It’s a surprise.”

“Quinn,” Rachel whined. “I don’t like being thrust into unexpected situations. What if I’m dressed wrong?”

“You’re fine. Let’s get something to eat and then we’ll go. We should have enough time.” Quinn glanced down at her watch.

“Why are you being so mysterious?” Rachel frowned.

“Because you’ll try to talk me out of it. And I’m sure I want to do this.” Quinn grabbed Rachel’s hand and pulled. “Come on.”

“Since I came to see you, I guess I don’t have much of a choice.” Rachel giggled as she followed Quinn out the door.

\----------------

“Are you sure about this?” Rachel asked, staring fearfully at Quinn. She could honestly say this was the last thing she’d expected. She was sitting next to Quinn, holding onto her hand as some strange guy traced a drawing onto her upper arm.

“Yes, Rachel. I’ve put a lot of thought into this. I survived my accident and I want to have a lasting memento,” Quinn said impatiently.

“It’s just- I don’t want you to regret it. A tattoo is permanent.” Rachel squeezed Quinn’s hand.

“I know that. I had enough pain getting my last tattoo removed.” Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Oh, yeah.” Rachel’s mouth went dry as she thought back to Quinn’s punk days. She barely remembered the Ryan Seacrest tattoo but Quinn’s pink hair and torn clothes- Those she remembered vividly.

“Yeah.” Quinn drew Rachel’s attention back to her. “I’m sure, Rach. I- This was the longest year of my life. I almost died a year ago but I didn’t. I’m okay and that’s something to celebrate.”

“Couldn’t we get a cake and some ice cream?”

“Rachel!” Quinn exclaimed.

“That’s stupid, I know. I’m just worried,” Rachel murmured.

“I know that. But there’s no need to be. I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Rachel looked over at the tattoo artist who was organizing his tools. “Are you sure everything’s sterilized correctly?”

“Rachel! Ronnie, ignore her please.” Quinn glared at Rachel. “Can you please just hold my hand and support me?”

“I can do that,” Rachel promised.

“Good. So, we’re ready?” Quinn asked.

“If you are.” Ronnie nodded.

“Then let’s do this.” Quinn closed her eyes and squeezed Rachel’s hand as Ronnie placed the needle on her skin.

“You’re doing great,” Rachel whispered, forcing herself to focus on Quinn’s face and nothing else. The pain on Quinn’s face was hard to deal with but if she looked at her arm, Rachel was positive she’d throw up. She wanted to take care of Quinn but this just terrified her. Seeing Quinn hurt was more than she could deal with.

It seemed like forever when Ronnie set down his needle and looked up. “It’s done. What do you think?”

“Hmm.” Quinn looked down at her arm and smiled. “It’s perfect.”

“I like it.” Rachel tilted her head, taking in the simple drawing with a date inside.

“Good.” Quinn’s smile drew when Rachel back at her. “See? I told you. I know what I’m doing.”

“I guess you do.” Rachel blushed as she held Quinn’s gaze. It amazed her how Quinn twisted up all her feelings. She didn’t really know what it meant or how to handle it.

“If you two are done making fuck me eyes at each other, you can pay me and go,” Ronnie quipped, rolling his eyes at the two of them.

“Not funny.” Quinn punched his shoulder. “Take my money and don’t be a douche.”

“Tell my brother I said hey,” Ronnie called after them as Quinn pulled Rachel outside.

“His brother’s in my Shakespeare class,” Quinn explained as they walked in the cool air. “That’s how I met him.”

“Oh, okay. That makes sense.” Rachel smiled “You wouldn’t go to a random guy.”

“No, definitely not. I was talking to Cole and he mention his brother was the one who did his tattoos. It made sense to talk to him about doing mine,” Quinn said.

“I’m glad you got what you wanted.” Rachel rubbed her hands over her arms. It was starting to get cold.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Quinn shrugged her jacket off and wrapped it around Rachel.

“You don’t have to do that. I don’t want you to be cold,” Rachel protested.

“No.” Quinn held her hands up. “I’m warm enough and we’re not that far from my dorm.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Rachel relaxed into Quinn’s jacket. She could smell Quinn all around her and it was nice. “What do you think your parents will think about your tattoo?”

“I don’t really care.” Quinn scoffed. “My mom’s not going to be happy but I’m an adult. She doesn’t get an opinion on my body.”

“I get that. But you’re not worried?” Rachel asked curiously. She was used to thinking of Quinn as a person who always followed the rules but she had changed.

“No.” Quinn shook her head. “She’s all about appearances but this can be hidden underneath my clothes. And ever since my accident, she’s felt super shitty. She’ll see it and probably flashback to when it happened and not say anything for fear of losing me.”

“Oh.” Rachel sighed, her own memories of that day as clear as ever. Despite what everyone said, Quinn almost died because of her.

“I’m fine.” Quinn pulled on Rachel’s hand and forced her to a stop. “I’ve already told I don’t blame you. You should stop blaming yourself.”

“I can’t. I- Quinn-” Rachel cut herself off and covered her mouth with both hands. Rachel didn’t want Quinn to have make her feel better over this.

“Shh.” Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Let’s get to my room and we’ll talk some more.”

“Quinn, I- Okay.” Rachel relented, following Quinn closely. She ought to let Quinn have this conversation where she wanted to.

“I want you to listen to me,” Quinn said once they were in her dorm room and settled on her bed. “You weren’t the one texting while driving or the one who ran a stop sign.”

“No, but I was texting you and rushing you,” Rachel insisted.

“I’m here, Rachel. And yeah, I get a little sore and achy sometimes but I’m here.” Quinn lifted the bandage covering her tattoo. “I got this as an outward symbol that I survived. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Rachel looked at the simple drawing on Quinn’s arm. “I get the statement you’re trying to make and it- it obviously makes you feel better. But it really doesn’t do much for me.”

“You are not responsible for me, Rach. You’re my friend and I love you and I need you in my life.” Quinn stared at her intensely.

“I- I love you, too,” Rachel replied, surprised by how much she really meant it. “And that’s why this is so hard. I’d never want anything to happen to you.”

“You’re crazy,” Quinn murmured cupping Rachel’s face in her hands. “Do you know why I get a tattoo of a star?”

“No, I don’t.” Rachel frowned, feeling completely lost. “I know stars are my thing but I didn’t realize you liked them, too.”

“I don’t.” Quinn shifted nervously, glancing away from Rachel. “I got it for you. You mean so much to me. And I- I knew even before tonight that you still blamed yourself. But there was no need. And I wanted to have a piece of you with me always.”

“Quinn, you- That’s so sweet. You are wonderful.” Rachel stared at her in shock. She’d never imagined she would mean this much to her.

“I’m not,” Quinn said bashfully. “I just- It’s stupid and silly and I know you’ll never feel the same but I can’t help it.”

“Help what?” Rachel asked, feeling confused once again.

Quinn drew in a deep breath before meeting Rachel’s straight on. “I can’t help that I love you. But I don’t mean as a friend.”

“What?” Rachel forced herself to stay on the bed, despite her great urge to fidget. She had no idea how to respond.

“I love you, Rachel. I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time,” Quinn said simply.

“I never- You never said anything.” Rachel’s eyes widened and her heart thumped in her chest.

“I couldn’t. My mom’s not as strict since my dad left but she would still freak. And I- I forced myself not to think about it. I didn’t want to admit to myself until after I slept with Santana.” Quinn shrugged. “After that, it was hard to deny that I was attracted to you.”

“Are- are you sure that’s not all it is? Just an attraction and not love?” Rachel asked. She couldn’t believe that the prettiest girl she’d ever met had feelings for her.

“No, I’m sure.” Quinn shook her head firmly.

“But-”

“Rachel,” Quinn said softly, not looking Rachel right in the eyes. “I’ve never felt like this before. I wouldn’t be saying this to you if I didn’t mean it. Your friendship means too much to me. I don’t want to lose you but- But I want to be honest with you.”

“I’m glad you’re being honest.” Rachel grabbed Quinn’s hands. “You don’t have to worry. I don’t want to lose you, either. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good,” Quinn whispered.

“And I’m not trying to make light of your feelings but how do you know that you love me?” Rachel asked again. It seemed amazing that Quinn could have her pick of anyone in the world and she’d choose her. “Maybe it’s a safety thing.”

“What?” Quinn looked at her disbelievingly.

“Maybe- maybe you had a crush on me in high school and you think it’s love so you don’t have to go and try with someone you don’t know very well. Someone who might hurt you.” Rachel cringed when a dark look came over Quinn’s face.

“I need you to listen to me,” Quinn said lowly, clearly trying to keep her temper in check. “I’m not stupid. Or naïve. What I’m feeling- I- This isn’t new. I know that these feelings started in high school but I’m not clinging to you because I can’t have anyone else. I’m just not over you.”

“Quinn, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I-”

“No.” Quinn yanked her hands away. “I- I could have someone. I’m hot. I’m a catch. I know plenty of people would want me.”

“That’s why this is so unbelievable!” Rachel burst out. “You’re fantastic. You could have anyone you want. It’s- I don’t understand how you want me.”

“Um.” Quinn visibly deflated, looking at Rachel. “I- That’s silly.”

“No, it’s not. You’re beautiful. And smart and clever. I’m still just Rachel Berry, big nose and bad fashion sense. Why would you want me?” Rachel shrugged, trying not to seem pathetic. It wasn’t like she thought Quinn was better than she was. It was just- So many people had picked Quinn instead of her. It was hard to trust that Quinn really cared like that.

“Oh, no. No.” Quinn grabbed Rachel’s waist and pull until they were sitting right next to each other.

“Quinn?” Rachel said uncertainly. It was difficult to remember what they were talking about when they were pressed against each other.

“You’re so sure of yourself that sometimes I forget that you’ve got your own insecurities.” Quinn smoothed back the hair from Rachel’s face.

“I- I don’t think I’m a loser or anything but there’s a part of me that still feels like the dorky girl who got slushied.” Rachel tilted her head, shivering from Quinn’s closeness.

“You’re not a loser. Or a dork. And I’m so sorry for treating you like that in high school.” Quinn used a finger to trace Rachel’s nose.

“You don’t have to apologize. That was a long time ago.” Rachel closed her eyes. She chewed on her lip, trying to maintain her composure. It was hard with Quinn touching her. And sure, the touches were seemingly innocent but they felt intimate.

“I do need to apologize. Because it’s still affecting you know. And it shouldn’t. I was a silly, jealous teenage girl,” Quinn said softly.

“Jealous of me?” Rachel couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping.

“Yes, because you were confident in yourself. And back then, I was denying myself what I really wanted.” Quinn leaned in, brushing her nose to Rachel’s cheek. “And what I wanted was you. And I still do.”

“Uh, wow.” Rachel swallowed hard. She still felt stunned. Even after Quinn’s explanation, it still seemed impossible to believe.

“But I- I don’t expect anything from you. I just want to be honest with you.” Quinn pulled back, looking into Rachel’s eyes. “I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“You shouldn’t. You have nothing to hide. There’s nothing wrong with you.” Rachel placed her hands on Quinn’s waist and stroked her sides lightly.

“I- Thank you for not freaking out.” Quinn rolled her eyes. “I didn’t plan on telling you. I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

“They won’t be,” Rachel promised, unable to stop touching her. “I’m flattered. I’d never have guessed you’d feel like this.”

“I know. But I’m trying to get over it.”

“What if I don’t want you to?” Rachel asked before she could stop herself. She hadn’t meant to say that. She didn’t want to forget it but she didn’t know what she wanted to do.

“What?” Quinn squirmed away from Rachel.

“What- what if I’m possibly feeling the same as you?” Rachel knew there was something between them.

“Don’t- I don’t need your pity, Rachel. That’s not going to make this better,” Quinn snapped.

“I don’t pity you,” Rachel said quickly.

“Yeah, right.” Quinn snorted.

“I don’t.” Rachel reached over and took Quinn’s hand, pressing it over her heart. “Do you feel that?”

“Your breast?” Quinn asked incredulously, her face turning red.

“No- no.” Rachel stumbled over her words as she pressed Quinn’s fingers to her throat. “My pulse. Can you feel it?”

“Yes. It’s fast,” Quinn whispered, looking up with a vulnerable expression.

“Because my heart’s racing. You made it race,” Rachel said, smiling at her.

“What- You- What do you mean?”

“I mean, you affect me. You always have.” Rachel ducked her head, trying to meet Quinn’s lowered eyes. “And I haven’t really thought of you like this until now but I- I think it makes sense.”

“N- no. You’re only saying that because you don’t want to hurt my feelings,” Quinn said.

“I’m not. Don’t you see?” Rachel tapped her chest with her free hand. “My heart-”

“Don’t. If you do have feelings for me, it’s only because you’re flattered because I’m in love with you.” Quinn laughed bitterly. “I always knew telling you would wreck our friendship. I just didn’t think it would end up this way.”

“Stop it, Quinn.” Rachel crawled over to Quinn, sitting on her lap. She refused to let her run away. “I need you to listen to me.”

“Why? You- you love being in love. You’d fall for anyone who showed interest.”

“I-” Rachel gasped. “I can’t believe you’d say that to me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you but I can’t let myself be hurt, either,” Quinn said, shaking her head.

“I won’t hurt you. I meant what I said.” Rachel made herself look into Quinn’s eyes. She wouldn’t back down. She knew what she felt. All of a sudden, everything seemed to slot into place.

“I know you think you do but-”

“No buts.” Rachel cupped Quinn’s face in her hands. “I’ve always been fascinated by you. I wanted to be near you. I thought it was friendship but it’s not.”

“Rachel-”

“No, Quinn. Don’t you get it? Kurt doesn’t make my heart race. Santana doesn’t break my heart when she cries. But you? Seeing you in pain hurts me. It always has. And I want- I want- God, Quinn, I just want you,” Rachel whispered as realization sank in. She was putting herself out there but she didn’t regret it. She’d told the truth and that wasn’t wrong.

“You have to be sure,” Quinn whispered. “You say such sweet things. I think you could convince me to do just about anything. I believe you but if you change your mind, I’ll never be the same. We’ll never be the same.”

“I can’t tell you that this will last forever. I can’t say we won’t hurt each other. But I want to try. I want to see where this goes.” Rachel tilted her head at Quinn. “Don’t you?”

“I do.” Quinn nodded. “I think I’ve always wanted to be with you. But I don’t want to lose you. You’re- you’re the only person in my life that I can be totally honest with.”

“It’s scary. And I don’t want to lose you, either.” Rachel sighed. “I’ll do everything I can to make this work. And if it falls apart, I’ll be heartbroken. But I won’t want you out of my life. No matter what.”

“I- Okay.”

“Okay?” Rachel frowned, slightly confused by the calm look on Quinn’s face. She was used to Quinn shutting down her emotions but it seemed like she went from freaked out to fine in a single second.

“Yeah, okay.” Quinn threaded a hand into Rachel’s hair and tugged her head down. “This is me being brave. Going after what I want. Which is you.”

“Oh, wow.” Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn’s lips met hers. A flash of adrenaline ran through her. She’d never felt like this from a kiss. It wasn’t fireworks, it was more. It was passion and fire and everything she’d always wanted. She’d never known anything could feel this good.

“You taste so good.” Quinn pushed until Rachel was flat on her back and Quinn was hovering on top of her.

“You, too. Oh, God.” Rachel gasped when Quinn began sucking on her neck.

“You’re so beautiful.” Quinn finally lifted her head, staring intently at Rachel. “I can’t believe you’re really here, doing this with me.”

“I-” Rachel blushed under the intent of Quinn’s gaze. “I can’t believe you can look at me and feel this way.”

“I’m just so happy.” Quinn sucked in a breath, pressing her face into Rachel’s neck.

“I am, too.” Rachel rubbed Quinn’s back, giving her time to collect herself.

“Rach? I know this is new and I won’t make you promise exclusivity but- but can you tell me if you got out with someone else?” Quinn asked, keeping her face hidden.

“I- There won’t be anyone else. When I’m in, I’m in. and right now, I’m in with you,” Rachel assured her. She couldn’t imagine wanting anyone else.

“Okay, I- I like the sound of that.” Quinn lifted her head and met Rachel’s eyes, a happy smile on her face.

“I do, too.” Rachel stroked Quinn’s cheek gently. “I can’t say that I’m in love with you. Not yet.”

“I know. And it’s okay. I’m happy to just be with you,” Quinn said quickly.

“Let me finish.” Rachel placed a finger of Quinn’s mouth, taking time to trace her lips. “I’m not in that place yet. But I do love you. And I want this to work. I’m going to do everything I can to make you happy.”

“You do make me happy.” Quinn pecked Rachel’s finger still over her mouth.

“I’m glad. That’s all I ever wanted for you.” Rachel laced her fingers with Quinn.

“You’re so sweet,” Quinn murmured, leaning into kiss Rachel again.

“Mmm.” Rachel looked at Quinn with passion-filled eyes. “So long as you make my heart race, I think we’ll be fine.”

“Rach? Do you think I could feel your heart race again?” Quinn asked shyly.

“You mean you want to touch my breast again?” Rachel asked, her heart pounding even more.

“Yes.” Quinn nodded, a pretty blush on her face.

“I’d like that.” Rachel placed Quinn’s hand on her chest once again. “That feels good.”

“You’re perfect.” Quinn looked at Rachel in awe.

“We’re perfect.” Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn’s lips descended once again. They didn’t need any more words. They just needed each other and everything would work out. It turned out that February 21st really was a date to remember.


End file.
